


Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Sicheng didn't expect an angel to just fall into his arms like that...





	Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Sicheng didn't expect an angel to just fall into his arms like that...

“You know if they would be any sweeter everyone in this room would start throwing up.” Donghyuk pointed at Jungwoo and Lucas who were busy feeding each other their lunch in between kisses. Sicheng rolled his eyes. Donghyuk was one to talk. He had been the same when he had first met Mark. Only that Mark wasn’t as much into cuddling up to his alpha as Jungwoo was. Maybe because Jungwoo was and omega while Mark was a beta. However, Donghyuk had been behaved very similar to Lucas back then. To similar to drag them now.  
“Have you found someone you like yet?” Mark looked at Sicheng with huge eyes. The alpha thought for a moment. He hadn’t. There had been a scent that had caught his attention a few weeks ago but he had never found out who it belonged to. To many people were around during that time.  
“Nope, still waiting.” He shrugged. It was easier to pretend like he was okay with being a single alpha in a group of three couples than to admit that he really just wanted to find his mate. Because it sucks hanging out with smooching people while having no one to do the same with. But he knew that Mark was extremely affected by other people’s misery and you had to be a monster to not hat seeing him sulking over other people’s problems.  
“I’m sure you will find someone soon.” Apparently, Lucas and Jungwoo had took a break from making out because it was the latter addressing him right now. “Just be patient.” That was a sentence Sicheng had heard a lot the past few years. An annoying one. Be patient. Being patient sucked. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Not when he felt this lonely. Until a few weeks ago he had Lucas to hang out with but then the younger found Jungwoo. Now he was alone most of the time.  
Sicheng pouted a bit, making Jungwoo reach out so he could squish the elder’s cheeks. He ignored the glare Lucas was giving him before picking up his bottle to take a sip. He resisted pushing his tongue out at his friend to tease him more.  
“Well, not by sitting here and whining.” Sicheng threw a noodle at Donghyuk after that comment. And also, mentally noted that the younger probably bribed Mark to agree to becoming his mate. Because it couldn’t be for his charming nature.  
“Don’t be like that.” Mark lightly smacked his mates arm. Donghyuk really didn’t deserve the beta. At least Mark got a different treatment than everyone else in their group. Otherwise Donghyuk would probably get an earful from everyone else.  
“He’s right though.” Lucas commented. “You won’t find the person your fated to be with by just sitting here. You need to go out and search.” Not like Sicheng didn’t know. And it wasn’t like he didn’t do that. He just started having the feeling that the person he was searching didn’t go out that much. Or not to the same places he went to. So, the place where his chances were best was university. Which was why he kept hanging around here so much. Unsuccessfully so far.  
“He’s been dragging us to every university event possible no matter which department is holding it, plus parties and stuff like that, I don’t think its that.” Donghyuk argued. “I think the only one we skipped so far is the literature department.”  
“Problem solved.” Lucas grinned. “He or she is studying literature. They are probably too busy burying themselves in books to go to any kind of social event.”  
“You’re stupid.” Jungwoo smacked his mate while shaking his head disapprovingly. “Just because they haven’t been to one of the literature events doesn’t mean the person is studying that. Also stop talking shit about their department. You know some of Jaehyuns friends are studying literature.”  
“Who’s Jaehyun?” Donghyuk asked with his mouth full of food which made it harder to even make out what he was saying.  
“My tutor.” All of them nodded like they knew who he was talking about. In reality no on did. But they wouldn’t admit it. That’s how things worked around here.  
“Well, before this gets insulting, I’m gonna leave.” Sicheng collected his things. “I have to meet up with Johnny and Ten anyways.” He had to. They had to learn a choreography for one of their classes and coincidental both of his friends had been sick on the day the teacher explained it. That was the official story. Sicheng suspected it had been something different. But he knew not to ask his friends since they weren’t shy when it came to sharing details.  
“Good luck keeping them from sucking each other’s faces of. Or something different.” Donghyuk commented.  
“How did he bribe you to become his mate?” He looked at Mark before ducking down so the empty juice box Donghyuk threw wouldn’t hit him in the head. The alpha decided it would be best to really leave now, before Donghyuk decided to climb over the table and tried doing something and grabbed his bag before bolting over to the exit of the cafeteria. Ten had texted him that they would wait at the library so he turned left and went up the stairs. It took him about five minutes till he had reached the entry. He didn’t really focus on his surroundings while walking towards their meeting point so it really was a miracle that he was able to catch the omega who fainted in front of him. The omega who smelled exactly like that scent he had been searching for weeks now. 

 

“You need to eat.” A tray filled with food crashed onto the table right in front of Nakamoto Yuta. The omega looked up surprised only to be faced with his best friend Taeyong who sat down right next to his mate. The alpha was glaring slightly while watching him observe the food. It made Yuta want to roll his eyes but that would only give him a scolding from both Taeyong and Taeil.  
“You should really eat a little, Yukkuri!” Taeil spoke. Immediately Taeyong elbowed him, while somehow still being gently with the beta. It was beyond Yuta how he managed to do that but it really impressed him.  
“Only I get to call him Yukkuri!”  
“Jaehyun calls him like that all the time!”  
“Not when I am around!”  
“Why do you have a cute nickname for Yuta but not for me?”  
“Have you looked at him? How can one not give him one?” Not a good thing to say to your mate. Yuta flinched before gazing at Taeil who looked really offended right now, which – to be fair – did make him look a little cute. But Yuta wouldn’t say that out loud. Taeyong, however, had fucked up pretty bad right now. Seriously, how could he say that to his own mate?  
Just seconds later they started a mini discussion that kind of reminded Yuta of sitcom fights between couples. He wanted to laugh but then again, he hated seeing his friends fighting so he couldn’t. He just didn’t like if things weren’t harmonious.  
“I’m not hungry!” He pushed the tray towards the middle of their table, making the bickering mates focus on him again. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Now he had their attention again.  
Him not being hungry was a lie. Actually, he was starving right now but if he tried eating the alphas comments started ringing in his head again and made him feel like he needed to throw up. It was a never-ending circle and Yuta didn’t really know how to break out from it.  
“He still isn’t eating?” Jaehyun and Doyoung had arrived at their table, both holding trays filled with food in their hands. It had been Doyoung who asked the question and who was now getting a nod from Taeyong as a reply.  
Doyoung sat down next to the smaller omega, putting one hand on his shoulder. “Why aren’t you eating, Yukkuri?” On the other side of the table Taeyong started glaring, making Taeil smack him in the head. Yuta knew, that Doyoung only called him by a nickname if he was worrying about him. He appreciated it but right now he was too embarrassed to talk about it. Not when all four of them were staring at him and they were in public like this.  
“I’m not hungry.” He tried again. Doyoung rolled his eyes before scooting closer to his friend, now putting his arm around him. The beta was quite tall, so being this close to him made Yuta feel even smaller than he already did. But he didn’t really mind that. It also gave him a feeling of being protected from everything around them and that was quite nice.  
“I can hear your stomach growl tough.” Yuta whimpered when he heard Doyoung say that. Now they wouldn’t let him go until he ate something. The omega clutched the hem of Doyoungs shirt in his hands, trying to stop himself from starting to panic.  
“Yuta, did someone say something to you again?” He probably didn’t need to answer Jaehyuns question. He was sure his expression already gave them the answer they needed. It wasn’t the first time some alpha made a harsh comment towards himself and he knew he shouldn’t pay them attention but it was hard not to do so. Yuta was an unmated omega and a lot of times when he rejected an alpha (or beta) some of them said a few things that were really hurtful.  
“Yuta.” Doyoung pulled him closer so Yuta was almost sitting on the taller boy’s lap. “What did the person say?” Unintentional the omega snuggled a little into Doyoungs shirt. A part of him was questioning whether or not Jaehyun would be too excited about him cuddling up to his mate but when he looked up the alpha was just smiling at him. It helped his guilty conscious a little.  
“Do we need to beat someone up?” Taeyong asked. Yuta shook his head. He didn’t want them to do something like this. They would only get in trouble and it probably would come back to him.  
“Yuta!” Taeyongs voice was sharp and made him flinch and cuddle more into Doyoung. “You don’t have to let yourself be treated like dirt. What did the alpha say?” There was a change in is usually more calming scent that Yuta didn’t like. He didn’t know whether or not his friend did it on purpose but it was still scary to him.  
“Can you not try and force him into saying it by making him submit to you!” Taeil groaned. Alpha pheromones impacted them differently. While Taeyong send Yuta into a mini panic right now, the others seemed relatively unaffected. The omega envied them. Being a beta appeared to be a lot easier than being an omega.  
“He said I would never get a mate if I’m this fat.” He wasn’t even sure whether or not anyone besides Doyoung had heard him. The betas grip on him tightened and two fingers lifted his chin up a little. His eyes met with Jaehyuns who – unlike Taeyong – tried to look a soft as possible to not scare him any further.  
“Yuta, he is an asshole.” His friend said. “You’re cute and beautiful and a whole bunch of people would be honoured if you choose them as your mate. Even Doyoung said he would’ve courted you if he hadn’t met me. And you’re also not fat.” Maybe he liked Doyoung and Jaehyun better than Taeyong (and Taeil). Even though they were the tough in this group ones Jaehyun still didn’t try to make him submit. Which he really appreciated because he hated being forced to do so.  
“Not like you wouldn’t have done the same.” Doyoung grumbled. “But he’s right. Your so thin recently, Yuta. I know you hide it by wearing wide shirts but we can still see that you’re not okay.” Yuta felt himself tearing up while listening. It was touching that they cared so much and paid attention to his health. He knew that part of it came from the fact that he was the only omega of their group and since Taeyong had taken him into his pack it was only in their nature to care for him but he hoped that the majority was them caring because he was their friend.  
“If you two want to court him you got to get past us.” Taeil interjected. “It’s obvious that Yuta fits better with Taeyong and me and not just height wise. He looks like a freaking baby when ever you two are around.” Now it was getting creepy. Yuta had no intention what so ever to being in a polygamous relationship with either of the two couples and them fighting over who would ‘get him’ in case he didn’t find a mate made him feel a bit uncomfortable.  
“Yeah. And that’s cute.” Doyoung argued. “I bet Yuta loves feeling all small and protected and the two of you aren’t that much taller than him so he can’t have that.” Busted. In a way. He really liked being cuddled by Doyoung or Jaehyun better than Taeil and Taeyong because in fact he loved feeling small and protected. But again, he was too embarrassed to admit that in front of his friends. Especially in a crowded place like this one.  
“Why would you say that.” He punched Doyoungs chest but he wasn’t strong enough. The days of skipping meals had their prize. Which was a loss of strength. And grace. He had stumbled a lot during the last two days. And also dropped a lot of things because he couldn’t hold onto them enough.  
“No offence, Yukkuri, but you’re kind of a baby boy.” Taeyong looked at him. Yuta couldn’t think of anything else but stick out his tongue at this statement. Which didn’t really help his case.  
He wanted to tell them that he wouldn’t pick anyone out of them to be his mates but then his gaze wandered over to the giant clock on the opposite wall and his gaze widened.  
“Shit!” He cursed, which earned him a glare from Taeyong, Taeil and Doyoung. “I have to go to my class!” He jumped up and grabbed his bag, getting ready to leave.  
“You didn’t eat!” Doyoung called, while Jaehyun too suddenly jumped up and grabbed the granola bars from his and Doyoungs trays. “I need to go to the same building.” He pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m going to get him to eat at least this.” With that, the two of them waved their friends good bye and hurried towards the exit.  
While opening the door, Yuta almost missed the handle. He blamed it on the fact that he was rushing and not because he was starting to feel a little dizzy and things blurred in front of his eyes. Both of them decided it would be best to take the shortes way along the libarary because they were already late. While they walked Jaehyun force Yuta to eat one of the granola bars he had taken with him, ignoring the protest and glares he got from his shorter friend. While it calmed down his growling stomach a bit, it didn't really help with the dizziness.  
"Wait here." Jaehyun suddenly stopped and looked at Yuta. "There's a vending machine just around that corner, I'm gonna get you a bottle of water." Again, the omegas protest was ignored and he was left alone, waiting for his friend to return. In an attempt to calm down, Yuta started walking up and down the hallway, ignoring the black spots that started to dance in front of his eyes and the fact that he started to shiver and sweat at the same time. He ignored it until it was to late to keep doing that and before he was able to do something about it he felt himself faint.

 

A bit confused Sicheng started at the boy who had just stumbled back in front of him and then fell. Right into the alphas arms. He couldn’t believe this was the person he had been trying to find ever since that day he first caught his scent. The boy was beautiful. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Slightly wavy chestnut coloured hair that parted in the middle and framed his face. Everything about his features was perfect. The only thing that bothered him, was that he felt so light in Sicheng’s arms. A person of that height shouldn’t be this light. Didn’t he eat well?  
Suddenly the omegas long eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. Beautiful huge deer like eyes. The alpha was gone. He had never felt the urge to keep someone around this strong. It made him wonder if his friends had felt the same when they met their mates? Because he was certain that this boy was his mate.  
However, when he decided that after a long time of them just staring into each other’s eyes he should say something the only thing he came up with was: “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” And he didn’t really get the chance to say much else because suddenly, the omega was ripped out of his arms by another alpha, lifted up and carried away. The scent lingered in the air for a few more seconds before even the last trace of the beautiful omega disappeared.  
A devastated growl left Sicheng’s mouth. He had finally found the omega he had been searching for weeks and that alpha just took him away. And he hadn’t reacted fast enough to do something about that. He had been so awestruck that he just couldn’t react.  
“You are an idiot, you know?” Ten commented, shaking his head disapprovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...If you made it till here I hope it was worth it and you liked it...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
